Risen
by ImJustBatman
Summary: Two-shot Sakura dies at wave and is brought back during the war. AUish where Sakura dies during Wave and Sasuke becomes a decent person.


Yo. So this idea has been buzzing in my head for the longest time. It's a what if Sakura died at the bridge but is raised again for the war and meets her old team again. This is certainly not canon and i apologize for the bad fights. This is only like a two-shot thing. I mean if someone wanted to create a full story on this, go ahead. OOCness and such. Thanks

* * *

Sakura was facing a man who wielded only two daggers. Kakashi was still dealing with Zabuza and Sasuke was dealing with Haku. Naruto was guarding Tazuna while Sakura had left to deal with a new problem that had shown up. He had come running from the bridge to where Sakura had been guarding Tazuna.

She intercepted him, remembering how she had cowered before and resolved to fight back to make sure that her precious Sasuke-kun saw how brave she was. He was slow compared to her but she was only a genin still. Nicks and cuts dribbled and oozed from various places on her body and she was getting tired fast.

Finally she managed to stab one of his arms, rather deep she might say, but he just kept fighting with his other hand so she kept dodging and twisting as the knife wielder pressed on. As she turned she saw a strange sight. Naruto was in the ice circle that Sasuke was at. He was yelling something but she couldn't wait to hear it. Another slash rewarded her moment of divided attention. It was deeper as well.

Cursing on how she couldn't clutch her arm she threw a few kunai towards his feet and head, hoping to land a hit. She managed to graze his ears but landed a solid hit in his thigh. He cursed her and pulled it out, letting a spurt of blood rush out. A ugly feel of chakra and hatred boiled up from where the other two were. She glanced over just barely and saw the worst thing she feared. Sasuke had been pin-cushioned with many senbon and was lying very, very still.

The world seemed to stop at that moment. She started to run to the scene but was stopped. Not by the comforting hand of her teacher, not by the sheer amount of chakra emanating from Naruto. No, but by the feeling of metal stuck in her back. As the world faded to black, all kinds of thoughts raced through her head but the most prevalent thing was that she was glad that Naruto was still alive. Her head fell down almost softly, quickly followed by the mercenary right next to her, blood loss killing him swiftly.

* * *

When Zabuza, Gato, Haku, and all the mercenaries were gone or dead, Kakashi let out a sigh of relief. The whole mission was a disaster but they managed to pull through. Turning towards his students, his visible eye narrowed.

"Where's Sakura?" His voice boomed out. Naruto looked towards him confused.

Pointing to an area where he had seen the lone guy, he said, "Sakura went to go deal with a guy that came out! I wish I coulda helped but she was like I can handle this and stay with the client. She looked mad but not like at me. Hey, Kakashi-sensei can you believe that they named a bridge after me? Well, believe it!"

Kakashi's heart sank as he went over to that area. _No,_ his heart whispered. But as he glimpsed the pink hair, his heart sank. He had failed. Failed this team and failed Sakura. Naruto wandered over to see what had stopped his teacher and he stopped as well. His heart, his big heart broke.

Sakura Haruno was dead. The girl he loved this whole time, was dead and no one was telling him otherwise.

Standing jerkily, Kakashi opened a scroll and laid it out. He carefully moved the body onto it and sealed it up. Naruto stood there, unblinking. He briefly wondered why the sky wasn't gray and the earth hadn't swallowed him up. First Haku, then Zabuza and now Sakura. Luckily Sasuke was alive but hurt so he wouldn't know until he recovered.

* * *

When they returned it was with grim faces and solemn attitudes. Not even Naruto could summon up a smile. They reported to the Hokage and he sent someone to notify her father. His normally smiling face was grim and brimming with rage.

A week after and they held a funeral service for her. Friends, family and her team were there. Kizashi, normally so up beat and happy, was as broken as a man could be. Kakashi didn't show up to the service, instead spending all day at the stone tracing and retracing all the familiar names.

After the funeral, Naruto and Sasuke were walking together towards Ichiraku. Neither said anything for once and just sat in their heads. The silence wasn't broken until Naruto spoke.

"You do know what this means, teme? With Sakura gone, our team is broken."

"Hn."

"We have to stick together, no matter what." Naruto's voice cracked and several tears slipped out. Sasuke was shocked as he never expected for him to cry this much. His face felt warm and when he touched it, his hand was damp.

That night, all members of Team 7 to become better for her sake. So nothing like that would happen again.


End file.
